How I got to know
by ThatWierdGirl
Summary: Just an oneshot about the OC Emma and her coping with the loss of her family. Linn


I'm sitting at the table by the window again, the one facing the sun setting over the sea.

_Why do I always end up here? It's not like if you'll come back..._

In front of me I've got one ice cold lime drink, one blueberry muffin with chocolate chips, one iced chocolate drink one slice of carrot cake, one C-special drink (apple juice, some wild strawberry drink, lime and a whole lot of orange juice all mixed together) and one strawberry cheesecake. Just like always.

_I order your favourite, even if I know that I'll end up putting it in the fridge again._

I'm the café my brother, C and I used to go to every Friday after school.

I wonder where they are today, I just hope they're happy.

_ I miss you, I don't want to admit that I'm broken, but I guess I am... I need you._

As I'm sitting there I can almost see a 9 year old boy with brown hair and bright green eyes in front of me, talking and laughing while digging in to his carrot cake. Beside him, there's a 14 year old guy with blonde hair, blue eyes, a white t-shirt and I know he's wearing jeans. He's smiling at me and laughing at something, holding one arm around my shoulder to steady himself.

I know that they're not really there, but I can't help but start smiling and crying at the same time, I'm pretty sure the other people at the café thinks I'm crazy, but in some ways, I sorta am.

"Emma, we're closing now, you have to leave. I've already packed your left overs in a bag. You need to go home and sleep now." A waiter named Lilly says to me and usher me out of the door, locking it behind me.

I decide that I might as well watch the sunset over the see.

I fall down on a bench on the beach, still crying, I can't help myself, I just sit there and let the tears fall.

_Please come back... I'm not sure how long I can keep living on without you._

I just sit there crying, I don't notice the rain or the storm, I don't hear the car sliding on the road, but I feel the impact when it hits my bench.

The last thing I see before everything turns black is blood mixing with the white sand.

I know I'm not going to survive this...

* * *

When I see light again, I'm back on the beach, I see myself lying there, bloody and cold, I see people trying to save me, but I know it's for no use. I'm already gone.

"Emelie..." I hear someone sigh, I know who it is before I see him. I also see the woman and the child standing next to him.

"Mom, dad, Casper." I cry out in joy. I try to hug them but Casper just shakes his little head, he still looks like he did when he died 15 years ago.

"No Emma, it's not your time yet. There's still people who needs you there." He tells me with a small smile, mom and dad smiles at me to, but I just look at them with a confused expression. Who would actually need me, a 29 year old woman who couldn't get over the death of her family.

"Those people still needs you." Dad says and points at the bench where my body is, there's people around them, I don't recognise them at first.

But then I see that it's Becka, Jonah, Erick, Catherine, Sarah, Amy, Ian, Natalie, Dan, Madison, Reagan and Hamilton. I realise that I'm still important to all of those people.

"You need to leave." Mom says and she gives me a light hug, like if I'm fragile and she's afraid she'll break me.

Dad gives me a tighter hug and I can feel that he's crying, I'm crying too.

"Bye again, my little man." I whisper in Caspers war when it's time for me to give him a hug.

I can see Maria in the corner of my eye before everything turns dark.

"Take care if them!" She yells at me and know she means her family.

* * *

I wake up on a hospital bed with Becka, Jonah, Erick, Catherine, Sarah, Amy, Ian, Natalie, Dan, Madison, Reagan and Hamilton around me, but the only person I want to talk to is Amy since I read in a book that she once thought she saw her dead parents while she was unconscious too.

"Amy, I need to talk to you in private." I say and everyone else gives me a hug, says that they're happy I'm Ok and leaves the room.

"You saw your family didn't you?" She says with a big smile, I nod.

"And Maria." I tell her and her smile grows wider.

"She told me to take care of her siblings, but she said it in a way it felt like more then two, like if it was more then just Catherine and Sarah. I think she knows something I don't." I finish, I didn't think her smile could grow more, but it turned out it could since it just did.

"I think she's talking about C, I don't think he really left. If he really cared about you, which I know he did-does, he would try to make you move on for your own good. But he'd never truly leave your side, he never seemed like that sort of person." She says and I know some tears fall from my eyes.

"Try to sleep, Emma." She adds, her voice soft and comforting, I can hear the door close again and I know that all of them leaves.

But then I hear the door open again, I'm to tired to see who it is and I don't really care since I can feel that the person isn't going to hurt me.

"I'll never leave your side, Amines, don't forget that." The voice whispered and I know who it belongs to, I'm just to slow to make him stay. He leaves me there in my hospital bed, tired and hurt, but one thing I now know for sure, Casper Anderson is not dead.

* * *

**_Hello readers._**

**_So my name is Linn, I'm Cat's (a.k.a ThatWeirdGirl's) best friend and I'll take over her account once every month (I'll post a story the last Sunday in every month. So next time, schools already started.)_**

**_so this was a story that Cat really didn't like for some reason, but since I am the awesomesauce (stupid computer, that is a word!) ninja of a best friend I am, I got Cat to send it to me so that I could upload it for all of you to see._**

**_MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Probably checked ten times to make the right amount oh HA's...)_**

**_So anyway. Bye, see ya in a month. Stay awesome my little ninja cookie monsters. (You're all ninja cookie monsters... Even if you're not ninjas or cookie monsters cuz from now on, you are ninjas and you are cookie monsters!)_**

**_ Linn. :-)~ (he has a beard!)_**


End file.
